


Angry Too

by Libennly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Guilt, I just need to publish something and talk to people nsbdbs, it's bad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: Taako takes a sort of horrid satisfaction from Lucretia’s guilt.Taako falls out with his blood-sister and his once-sister in the same hallway.
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), The Director | Lucretia & Lup, The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Kudos: 21





	Angry Too

Taako takes a sort of horrid satisfaction from Lucretia’s guilt.

He tries to convince himself that he hates seeing his former friend so torn, that he cares about how she’s dealing with the fallout from everything, but really all that cultivates is a sort of sharp prick of joy from her troubled expression. He does try, he does, he does. It’s just every time he attempts to bridge the gap between them both, y'know, extend a hand to an old pal, Taako’s reminded of the pain of losing everything, everyone, and he recoils back in silent dislike.

Lup’s noticed, of course she has, what hasn’t she noticed? But for once she didn’t broach the subject immediately, a sharp contrast to her usual problem solving skills. What she applied instead was the slow, but steady, procedure of guilting her twin so viciously until he cracks and tells her what’s wrong. And she does. And she does the next day. And the next day.

“Taako?” There comes The Director herself, in purple robes and finery. She comes to a stop in front of him, papers clenched in a tight fist. “Taako, hi, er, I was just wondering if I could talk with you for a moment?” Her voice comes out cool, a familiar tone to that of her ‘what the fuck have you done this time’ voice she so often used in the past.

Taako points his nose up and, with a jolt of ‘shit, oh fuck’, spots his sister lurking near the end of the hallway Lucretia had just came from. Lup, who’s features somehow stuck out among the shadow-casted hallway, had a very pointed expression on her face. Her mouth set in a firm line and eyes darting from Taako to Lucretia, signalling something Taako chose to ignore.

“I’m busy, Lucretia, “ he sighs, waving her away with a limp hand. “Go chat to someone else about your ‘wonderful’ spells and shit.”

For a second, something akin to frustration flickers across her face. She sets her jaw and looks back at him with a more determined expression. Taako ignores the incessant hand waving coming from his very irritating twin sister.

“I’m sure you can give me a minute of your time? I-It won’t take long, I just wanted to see if you could look over someth-“

“I don’t care?” Lucretia jumps as he raised his voice. Taako pinches his nose and sighs loudly. “I don’t fucking care? Go bother someone else with your shit because I could not give a flying fuck about it.”  
Perhaps it was the budding irritation from Lup’s and Lucretia’s numerous attempts to med the bridge between the pair, or perhaps it was just plain annoyance but as soon as Taako said those words, he knew he shouldn’t had. Lucretia looks at him, rather peculiarly at first, and then her face crumples and she turns and walks off. A heavy weight nestles in Taako’s chest, the familiar presence of guilt, and he bites his lip in order to refrain from calling after her. Lup was still there, standing at the end of the hallway.

“Fuckin’ shit, Taako?” Lup says, barely audible enough for him to hear. “I know you’re annoyed but..” She runs a hand through loose, curly hair. “She’s been through some shit and-“

“We've all been through some shit, Lup.” Taako answers and the last vestiges of guilt begin fading as prickly annoyance begins to rise up. “She’s not some fucking toddler or whatever. She doesn’t need you protecting her every mistake.”

“I’m not doing that, Taako. I’m just not wildly despising her over one thing she’s done. One mistake!”

“I think I’m rightfully able to despise her after what she’d done to me- to us. Shit, Lup, I didn’t know you! I forgot my one remaining family member because of her!”

“I know and I get that, it’s just- it’s just-“ she yanks harshly on a curling strand and Taako realises just how close she had gotten during their conversation. Lup looks him dead in the eyes. “We’ve all made mistakes, Taako.” She says his name with such vindictiveness that he feels a sharp pain in his chest. This the sibling fights they used to have. “Maybe this mistake was a bit bigger than others but she thought she was doing good. And she did! In a… roundabout way. So how about you clear up your fucking act and treat her like a living object?”

Taako swallows as she turns the corner. A cold sensation worms it’s way up his throat and the edges of his eyes prickled with unwelcome and unnecessary tears. Just a fight, he thinks. An argument. Nothing more. Anyway, it’s not his fault that Lucretia is such a stuck-up, know-it-all, a… a..

It’s not his fault he wants her to be guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I don't know what this is. I faintly remember writing it as a planned multi chapter piece? Or maybe it was a vent. I don't know, it's old but I desperately need to do *something* right now or else I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of the night.
> 
> Please, please, please send me asks @libennly on tumblr. I will take literally anything! I made a post about it, and u can read the tags of that if u can find it. I'm so lonely and jdhwbsb I need mindless chat.
> 
> I love you all so much, sorry for this filler piece!!


End file.
